


Size Doesn't Matter

by LukePoiz



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tired BM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "Hey, now that I think about it... Aren't you too big to be the little spoon?" The Ace asked as he scattered tiny kisses over Matthew's neck and broad back."I'll act like I didn't hear that hurtful question," Matthew replied, fake indignation made clear in his tone.
Relationships: Matthew Kim | BM/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Kudos: 66





	1. A Grateful Man

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was about to sleep one night a few months ago, and I really had to write a draft for it right there before I forgot about it the next morning, and with a comeback on the horizon, it was the perfect time to share it~
> 
> I made a cover art for this baby to cross-post it on Wattpad and AFF, [you may look at it here!](https://imgur.com/a/eFajCem)
> 
> Also look at that, two stories in row that ain't [full] fluff, that is a record~
> 
> Enjoy!

K.A.R.D was blowing up like never before, the clothing line launch was a success, and he was getting more and more solo projects and love calls than ever.

Times were good, heavens have been great to him. Kim Matthew was a grateful man, with a lot to be thankful for, and he was pretty much aware of it.

Some days, however, it simply was too draining. A bit too exhausting, and frankly too tiring. 

He would never change what he had for a free day, but a breather was very much appreciated.

That was why when those days came in, and he won't even feel like his bubbly and excited self anymore, he was glad to have Taehyung for him; and today was one of those days.


	2. Early Goodbyes

**_"I'm just going straight to bed guys,"_** Matthew passed by the three of them, with every fiber of body ready to stay true to that statement.

**_"Good night y'll,"_ **the younger Kim finally said after going around the team, waving goodbye.

Both of those were red signs if you asked Taehyung.

After finishing some arrangements for tomorrow's schedule with their manager over the phone, and wishing the others a good night of sleep, J.Seph, made his way to _their_ room, or Matthew's, depending on who asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the teasers are looking AMAZING so far! *cries in love for them*


	3. Light in the Darkness

Taehyung was greeted with darkness as he entered Matthew's room. The only source of light was his digital clock, which was on his side of the bed. Another signal arose for him.

BM laid there, covered in blankets, with his eyes shut down, however, his constant movement told the other that he wasn't asleep yet.

Aided with the glow of his phone's screen, J.Seph made his way into the bathroom to get changed into something more appropriate to sleep in than his street clothes. A few minutes later, he was ready to join Matthew in their bed.


	4. Rough Day

Taehyung carefully joined the other in the mattress, just in case, he was able to fall asleep while he wasn't there. Matthew immediately shifted next to him but said nothing.

**_"Rough day?"_ **Taehyung softly asked the taller man, not sure if he was getting a reply back today.

The younger rapper limited to wrap his arms around the blanket that was covering him, before saying, **_"Yeah, I'm exhausted."_ **

The Ace tenderly put one arm over the other, softly caressing him, borderline been a ghost touch, **_"Rest then, tomorrow will be better, I promise,"_ ** he finally added after a bit.

Matthew shifted to closer to him and barely above a whisper requested, **_"Can you hug me?"_ **


	5. Size Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BM gets called king in this piece *blushes*

**_ "What was that?" _ ** The Ace asked, already ready to move, but unable to let an opportunity to pick on the other slide.

**_ "Could you please... hug me?" _ ** Matthew requested once again, a little bit louder this time.

**_ "Everything my King desires." _ **

Taehyung's arms were now firmly secured around the other, which relaxed into the embrace. A simple  **_ "Thanks," _ ** came from a content BM.

**_ "Don't even mention it," _ ** the older said, as his arms gently squeezed the frame within them. A comfortable silence, appeared within them, their breathing been the only thing to be heard in the room.

**_ "Hey, now that I think about it... Aren't you too big to be the little spoon?" _ ** The Ace asked as he scattered tiny kisses over Matthew's neck and broad back.

**_ "I'll act like I didn't hear that hurtful question," _ ** Matthew replied, fake indignation made clear in his tone, softly shaking under J's embrace, as the small kisses continued.

**_ "I guess size doesn't matter." _ ** Taehyung playfully replied to his question, erupting giggles from his boyfriend. After the laughter subsided, Matthew finally added,  **_ "Good night, J... I love you." _ **

** "Same for you, and I love you even more." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far! <3
> 
> Hopefully, we have an amazing comeback season, so enjoy it and support the gang this time around!!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect an update a day, till the day of the comeback!
> 
> Support the RED MOON comeback and [check out the latest teaser!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJpyV59KXak&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
